hogwarts skönhet
by sweety-93
Summary: Ylva Delacour blir relegerad från Beauxbaton och ska nu börja på hogwarts vad kan hända när Ylva träffar tvillingarna Weasley? Häng med när de tre nya marodörerna i hogwartsskola lever upp till de förflutna marodörernas förväntningar!kapitel6 ute nu!R&R!
1. En allt för tråkig skola

**Förlåt för alla stav fel men jag har stress skrivit lite, men anstränkt mig!**

**Read and enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Prolog**

"Miss Delacour, kan du var vänlig att följa med mig till mitt kontor" sa rekton för Beauxbatons.

Ylva Delacour följde lydigt med sin rektor till statyn som stod mitt på golvet i den stora entrén. "Vett och ettiket" sa rektorn till den enorma avbilden av henne själv. Det var nämligen en tradition att man som rektor fick en staty uppsatt mitt i entrén.

Statyn bugade djupt för rektorn och öppnade en port i benet på sig själv. Ylvastälde sig tyst bredvid sin rektor mitt i benet och plötsligt började marken röra sig uppåt.

Det liknar ju en mugglarhiss, tänkte ylva och log sorgset för sig själv.

"Miss Delacour du kan stiga av nu" sa hennes Rektor med en irreterad min.

"Förlåt rektorn" sa Ylva och steg snabbt ut ur hissen.

"Miss Delacour, jag är tvungen att uttrycka min djupa besvikelse" sa Rektorn och skuckade djupt.

" Du har utfört mer busstrek än någon någonsin gjort på den här skolan, och du kan inte säga att jag varnat dig" sa rektorn eller hennes riktiga namn Mrs Brown. "Jag är tvungen att relegera dig."

"_Va?_" Utbrast Ylva förtvivlat.

"Ja, tyvärr men jag har ingen plats för bråkstakar på min skola.


	2. den nya eleven

Fred och George satt en, en gång på hogwartsexpresen, på väg till deras andra år på hogwarts.

Fred log nöjt för sig själv, han hade bara gått ett åt på hogwarts och han och George hade redan ett rykte om sig om att de var de värsta bråkstakarna i hogwarts historia efter hans "idoler". De fyra marodörerna James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Petigrew och Reumus Lupun. Plötsligt kom ensky av blont blänkande hår in i deras kupé. Håret tillhörde en flicka i deras ålder och det speciella med henne var att hon.. lyste på ett väldigt undeligt men tilfredställandesätt.

Fred skulle precis till att öppna munnen när flicka avböt honom "Hej, här har ni tio Galleoner var om ni lovar att låtsas att jag varit här med er hela tiden" De tog imot pengarna och flickan satte sig bredvid George. Då kom en prefekt rusande in i kupén, flickan började skratta som om Fred hade sagt något extremt roligt, prekekten ursäktade sig och gick vidare. Flicka stängde försiktigt igen dörren och satte sig igen, " förlåt för det där" sa hon och tittade snabbt på pojkarna. "Vad handlade det där om?" sa George och tittade forskande på fickan. "Jo.." hon tystnade och tittade på Fred och George och sade "Om ni inte skvallrar kan jag berätta".

"Vi, skvallra?" sa Fred förvånat. "Okej, dteär så här att jag gick runt i tåget för att hitta en någolunda ledig kupé, och så råkade jag hitta prefekt kupén och kunde inte låta bli att kasta in en stinkbomb..." san flickan glatt men sedan såg hon upp och såg alvarigt på Fred och George "ni liknar en av prefekterna..." sa flicka mistänksamt. "Ja, det skulle väll vara våran kärleksfulle bror Percy" sa Fred och suckade. De satt tysta ett tag sedan sa flickan plötsigt "På grund av all uppståndelse har jag glömt att presentera mig! Sa hon och log. Hon reste sig upp och sa myndigt "Goddag, jag heter Ylva Delacour, jagror inte vi mötts för?" sa flickan som tydligen hette Ylva och rekte fram handen till Fred. "Goddag Miss Delacour, jag är Fred Weasley och det här är George min tvilling bror" sa han och gjorde en onödig gest mot George. "Det är ett stort nöje att träffa er Mr. Weasley" sa Ylav som nu inte kunde hålla sig för skratt längre, alla tre föll ihop på golvet och skakade av skratt. När det lugnat ner sig sa Fred "jag tror inte jag har sett dig här förut, är du ny?" Ja , jag gick på Beauxbaton förut men blev relegerad för dåligt uppförande..." Ylva blev avbruten av en hög röst som sade "Hogsmead nästa", de kläde snabbt på sig sina sklo dräkter och strax därpå klev de av tåget.


	3. historian bakom den nya eleven

Efter en skumpig färd från hogwartsexpresen, kom de fram till portarna som långsamt öppnade sig och det stolta slotet visade sig!

"Wow" var allt Ylva fick fram, till skillnad från Beauxbaton så var det här slottet.. hemtrevligt.

När det kom in i slottet överrumplades eleverna av att Peeves (poltergisten) välkomnade dem med hinkar av bläck, "in i stora salen snabbt!" sa Fred och drog med Ylva in i en enorm matsal med fem långbord, fyra elevbord och ett lärarbord. Fred och George satte sig ner vid Griffindors elevbord medans Ylva tittade sig omkring, var skulle hon sätta sig?

I samma ögonblick kom Prof. Mcgonagall intågande med de nervösa första års eleverna, mne så stanade hon upp när hon såg Ylva "Miss Delacour förmodar jag?, Följ med mig" sa hon kort och Ylva förjde lydigt med henne. Stora salen tystande när de nya eleverna kom fram till honörsbordet. Då reste sig Dumbledore upp och sa "kära elever innan sorteringen av de nya eleverna börjar har jag bara en sak att tillägga, i år har vi en nykomling i årskurs två och hoin får äran att inleda sorteringen." Ylva gick fram till den tre benta stolen och satte på sig hatten. "En Delacour, på hogwarts?" utbrast hatten. "Ja, ja låt se, inget dåligt huvud men du passar inte in i Rawencla det kan jag med skäerhet säga,varken slythering eller hufflepuff är att tala om så det blir GRIFFINDOR!!! Fred och Geirge ställde sig på stolarna och ropade högst, men det var inte de ända som jubla hela griffindorbordet stod och klappahänder. Ylva log lyckligt mot dem och satte sig vid Fred och George. "Bra gjort" sa Fred och dunkade henne i ryggen. Efter den maffiga middagen och efter att de bett Percy om lösenordet gick de till sällskapsrumet, gick de sanbbt upp för trapporna och när de kom fram till tjocka damen sa George "Chokladgroda", men tjocka damen var allt för upptagen med sin nagla rför att bry sig om dem. "Chokladgroda" sa Fred med en högre ton, då vaknade tjocka damen up från sitt drömmande och släppte in dem. "Så, vi är först i sällskaps rumet, då tar jag väll upp frågan, hur lyder din historia?" sa George och tittade fernuligt på Ylva. Ylva tog ett djupt andetag och började " Om ni inte har förstått det redan så är jag en halv vilie, min mamma är vilie och pappa var trollkarl..." där blev hon avbryten av Fred "Var?" "Ja, var mamma gifte sig endast med pappa för pengarnas skull, när jag var 10 dog min far en mysyisk död, ocg det som lede till att jag sattes på internat var det att jag ärvde pappas pengar inte mamma. Hon satte mig på ... men för ca. Tre månader sedan blev jag relegerad för att jag med hjälp av några stinkbomber lyckades spärnga bort hela västtornet" allt det där sa Ylva mycket snabbt och efter att Fred och George fick in allt, flinade de brett, "hela tornet?" , "Ja, hela tornet" sa Ylva ocj log brett tillbacks.


	4. Jul, jul strålande jul

Tre månader hade gått sedan Ylva började på hogwarts.

Den första december vaknade ylva med ett ryck.

Runt henne stod hennes rumskompisar, eller on man kan kalla dem rumskompisar. Alla förutom Alicia, Alicia och Ylva hade blivit vänner redan under första månaden på hogwarts men hennes andra rumskompisar vekade ogilla henne i högsta grad.

"Jag måste gå nu." sa Ylva lätt och hopen med tejer skingrade sig. När hon kom ner i sälskapsrummet stod Fred och Grorge och väntade på henne. "Lee Jordan har gått i för väg med den där snubbeb från hufflepuff", sa George till ylva när hon kom fram till dem. "snubbe?" sa Ylva och fnissa. "Jag kom inte på något annat ord" sa George till ursäkt.

Dagarna drev på och plötsligt blev det jullov. "Tänk att det bara är tre dagar kvar till julafton!" sa Fred som satt i en av sofforna och njöt i hög grad av den öppna spisen."Du george" sa han sedan "jag har inte lust att få en stinkbomb i år igen!" George tittade snoppet på Fred, "men du och stinkbomber hör ju ihop!". "Tack så mycket för det da" muttrade Fred."

Ylva hande suttit tyst under hela disskutionen men sedan sa hon tyst "kommer nu ge mig några julklappar?", en tystnd spred sig hos de tre och sen utbrast Fred "vad tror du om oss, såklart du ska få julklappar!". Ylva lyste då upp men blev snzrt allvarlig och sade" det är så här förstår ni att jag har fått några julklappar, födelsedagspresenter eller påskägg någonsi för att min mor tyckte det var slöseri på pengar." Fred och George bara gapade, "då ska vi nog sätta in dig i familjen Weasleys traditioner" sa George och log brett mot Fred. "

**Julafton:**

"Godmorgon sömntuttor!" sa Ylva som stod i en vit t-shirt,dun tofflor och det silverbloda håret uppsat i en slöavig knut i nacken med hjälp av en oanvänd gåspenna i pojkarnas sovsal och försökte väcka tvillingarna. "Nehhee..", muttrade hon, men så lyste hennes klarblå ögonupp och hon gick ut ur sovsalen och när hon stod mitt i det öde sälskaps rumet (de flesta hade åkt hem under jullovet och de som inte hade gjort det hande antingen gått och ättit frukost elle så följde de Fred och George exempel) så sa hon med skrattande röst" dags att vakna killar," Accio!" Fred och George kom flygande i sina blå randiga pyjamasar med högst förvånade ansiktasutryck. "Hmm.. byxor," sa Ylva och en en gång kom något flygande ur pojkarnas sovsal, men den här gången var det två par svarta mjukisbyxor. Hon vände sig mot de båda nyvakna pojkarna och log "Goddmorgon" sa hon en, en gång, men den här gåmgen fick hon svar, eller snarare hummanden och grymtanden. När Fred och George väll vaknat till så vände de sig om till den stora julgranen i mitten av sälskapsrumet. Runt granen svävade en orange banderoll där det stod "VARNIG FÖR EXPOTION" med röda bokstäver.De flinade glatt alla tre och länsade sedan flitigt bort sina presenter från julgranens fot. När de bildat tre högar bredvid varann (Fred och Gerorges var betydligt större än Ylvas) så började de öppna dem. Från Fred fick Ylva ett kitt från Zonks, skämtbutiken i hosmead och från George ett gör-det-själv-stinkbomb kitt som hon varsamt la åt sidan, rädd för att det skulle explodera. Alicia hade köpt en bok till Ylva, "Sporten quidditch", och Ylva log. Hon hade fått pröva att sitta på Freds kvast några gånger och hade älskat att flygarunt i luften, det var en härlig känsla att kunna flyga!

Längst ner i högen låg ett ett paket invirat med brunt papper och gula snören. "Vem kan det här vara ifrån?" sa Ylva förbryllat. "Det är nog från mamma, hon blev aldeles bestört när hon hörde att du aldrig hade fåt några julklappar..." . Ylva blev alldesles varm, tänk så färligt det var att bli omtyckt! Hon öppnade snabbt paketet som inehöll hembakta pumpapastejer, kola och en stor stickad röd tröja med ett stort Y i sliver. Fred och George hade fått på sina tröjor i Blått me gula bokstäver på. "De ser alltid likadana ut" sa Fred och skrattadeförnöjd "våra trjöjor är helt okej, men vår bror Ron hade oturen att få färgern rödbrunt.." Då slog det Ylva att hon inte viste någonting omFred och George familj. "Hur många syskon har ni" sa hon för hon tyckta att fått föra väldig många namn med Weasley efter. " Vi är sju stycken samanlagt" sa Fred oberoende och pilladse bort en frans på sina uttöjda mjukisbyxor. "SJU?!" sa Ylva häpet. "hur lyckades er mamma klämma in mig då?"

"Hon gör alltid våra presenter direkt efter vi åkt, men din började hon nog inte med för en för ca. En månad sedan..." sa Fred medans han räknade på fingrarna. "Ja, en månad stämer nog" sa han och log, Ylva tog på sig tröjan över det vita linnet och tittade sig i spegeln som hängde på väggen mittemot den öppnaspisen. Hon kunde inte annat än le.


	5. Harry Potter?

Ylva Delacour satt för andra gången i hennes liv på hogwartsexpressen, på väg till Hogwats,

igentligen skulle det vara hennes tredje år men hon hade tillbringat sitt första år på

Beauxbatons men blev relegerad p.g.a. alla små.. upptåg.

Ylva suckade tyst för sig själv hon satt ensam i en kupé på hogwartsexpressen och väntade på

hennes två bästa vänner Fred och George Weasley, som var tvillingar, men som Vanligt

skulle de antagligen komma sista minuten. Då hörde hon ett par välkända busvislingar och när

hon tittade ut såg hon båda de rödhåriga killarna i slitna jeans och tjocktröjor, det hade blivit

väldigt kallt på sitone. Med sig hade de en rödhårig pojke och en svarthårig pojeke med

glasögon och väldigt ostyrligt hår. "Hallo, Ylva!" ho sprang ut och kramade båda tvillingarna

och sedan Mrs. Weasley, "Hej, Mrs.Weasley" sa hon artigt och vände sig sedan till den

ganska magra rödtotten bredvid Mrs. Weasley "Du måste vara Ron eller hur?" sa hon och log

brett så att allla hennes skinnande tänder syntes. "Hej" mumlade Ron till svar. Då kom Percy

Fred och Georges äldre bror som hon träffat redan innan på Hogwarts, men som nu blivit

utnämmd till prefekt och bar redan sin svalande Hogwartsklädnad. Ylva stack där ifrån för att

undslipa Percys predikan om hur bra han var. När hon gick igenom tåget så stannade hon upp

vid en kupé där pojken med glasögon och ostyrigt hår satt ensam. "Varför sitter du ensam

da?" sa hon och satte sig mittimot honom. "Jag har aldrig varit i trollkarlsvärlden förut sa

pojken tyst." "Är du mugglarfödd?" sa Ylva men kom på att det nog var en ganska känslig

fråga men pojken han svara innan hon hann ställa frrågan på något annat sätt. "Nej, min

mamma var häxa och min pappa var trollkarl" sa han och tittade frågande på henne. Hon

tittade tillbacks på honom och plötsligt kände hon igen honom, "harry Potter ,heter du Harry

Potter?" sa hon och tittade honom rakt i ögonen "Ja, jag är hela det här dödade Voldermort

grunkan" sa han trött och väntade på hennes reaktion, men Ylva satte sig bara upp och sa "Ha

det kul på Hogwarts, den bästa troll/häx-skolan!"


	6. Balen

Jag har ändrat lite på HP berättelsen hoppas det inte gör något!Lite eller ganska mycket är taget från J.K. Rowling i det hä kapitlet.

Ännu två år nu går Ylva i " femteårskursen". (Fjärde året för HP)

* * *

Hon satt nu för fjärde gången på Hogwartsexpressen i kupén satt även hennes tre bästa

vänner Fred och George Weasley och Lee Jordan, de spelade med den nyaste utgåvan av

knallkort (den här gången extra högljuda). Hon tittade runt sig och log, sedan tittade hon på

Fred, va söt han blivit nästan snygg, p.g.a. av all quiddich så hade han blivit ganska

muskulös... Ylva skakade på huvudet, vad tänker du?! Men stax var hon tillbacks i tankarna,

läpparna såg så mjuka ut, vad vr det med henne, höll hon på att bli.. kär?!

"Ylva. Ylva, hallo någon hemma?! Sa Fred och log mot henne "Va?" hon stirrade på honom

men tittade sedan bort. " Jag sa, ska du inte byta om snart vi är framme när som helst!" Ylva

nickade stumt och föste ut killarna och frostade kupé dörren med sin stav och byte snabbt om.

När killarna fick komma i igen var det dags att stiga av de gick mot de hundratals vagnarna

som väntade på eleverna (dock ej förtaårs eleverna) och de satte sig i en av dem. Efter en

väldigt skumpig färd kom de fram till slottet. När de kom in stod Angelina, Ylvas

sovsalskamrat som hon aldrig kommit riktigt överräns med, och vinkade åt.. Fred. Det stack

till i Ylva som kollade bort och kände George undrnde blick brännande blick i nacken. Efter

festmåltiden ställde Dumbledore sig upp och alla tystnade. "Så där ja!" Sa Dumbledore och log runt mot alla. "Nu när vi allesammans

är mätta och otörstiga måste jagän en gång be om er uppmärksamhet, eftersom jag har några saker att meddela. Vår vakmästare, mr

Filch, har bett mig att säga att listan med förbjudna ägodelar inom slottsområdet i år är uttökad med skrikande jojosae,

hugtandsfrisbeear och bank- och slå-bumeranger. Denfullständiga listan omfattarfyrahundratrettiosju föremål, så vitt jag minns. Om

nån skulle vilja ta sig en titt på den, finns den på mr Filch kontor." Det ryckte lite i Dumbledores mungipor. Så fortsatte han: "Som

alltid vill jag påminna er om att skogen på skolgården är förbjuden mar för eleverna, liksom byn Hogsmeade, som inte får besökas av

elever under tredje årskursen. Jag har också den sorgliga plikten att meddela er att Hogwarts elevhemstävling i quidditch inte kommer

att äga rum i år.

Fred och George satt och mumlade svordomar och Ylva

tittade oförstående och lite misstroget på Dumbledore. "Detta beror på ett evenemang som kommer att starta i oktober och kommer

fortsätta under resten av skolåret", fortsatte Dumbledore. "Det kommer att kräva en hel del av läranas tid och krafter- men jag är

säker på att ni allesammans kommer att få mycket stort nöje ay det. Jag har den stora glädjen att meddela att i år, här på Hogwarts..."

Då öppnades dörren och en man med trä ben och ett väldigt undeligt högeröga stampade in i stora salen. "Får jag presentera vår nye

lärare i försvar mot svartkonster" sa Dumbledore muntert i den förstenade tysnaden. "Proffersor Moody".

Folk började mumla "Den Moody?" "Monsterögat Moody?"

Dumbledore harklade sig.

"Som jag just sa". Fortsatte han och log mot havet av elever framför sig, som alla stirrade som förstenade på Monsterögat Moody,

"så har vi på Hogwarts äran att få vara värdar för ett mycket spännande evenemang under de kommande månaderna, ett evenemang

som inte ägt rum på över hundra år. Det är mig en stor glädje att meddela att Tuneringen i magisk trekamp kommer att gå av stapeln

på Hogwarts i år".

"Ska det vara ett skämt" sa Fred högt.

Ylva puttade till honom i sidan, och tittade med en blick osm nog betyde "var du tvungen till det där?" men Fred han inte svara .

"Det är inte ett skämt, Weasley", sa han, "Fast nu när du säger det, hörde jag faktist ett fantastiskt roligt skämt i sommras om ett troll,

en häxakäring och en pyssling, somalla var inne på en bar..." prof. McGonagall haklade sig ljudligt. "Öh... men kanske är dehär inte

det rätta tillfället... Nej glöm det".

Ylva log åt sig själv när tvillingarna ivrigt viskade till varandra.

Ylva var mer och mer nere de nämrmsta månaderna och de blev inte bättre när afficher för den stora julbalen sattes upp. Hon

suckade och gick vidare, då råkade hon stöta till någon och var tvungen att ta nåra steg bakåt för att inte ramla. "Se dig för din idio..."

hon tittade in i den vackra flickans silveraktiga ögon och lös upp. "Fleur?!". Fleur log " Ylva, va roligt det ar at dy e här!". "Jag går

faktist på den här skolan" sa Ylva och suckade djupt inom sig. Fleur hade varit hennes absoluta favourit släktingar men kunde vara lite

kräsen av sig. "Åhhh, men det är jätteroligt att se dig igen!". De båda flickorna omfamnade varann, men så kollade Ylva upp på sen

enorma klockan i entrén och fick genast brottom till sin lektion i örtlära. När hon kom till växthusen såg hon hur ett moln av

stinkbomsgas kom imot henne och stax där på hörde hon prof. Sprot ropa "Lektionen är inställd!". Ylva log brett och skyndade sig

upp till sälskapsrummet där hon fick se hur Angelina bokstavligen sattt i Freds knä och log onskefult (enligt henne iallafall) imot henne.

Ylva vände sig tyst om och flydde till närmsta tomma klassrum. Efter ett tag kom George in i rummet och såg olyckligt på henne. "Du

gillar honom, eller hur?" "Jaaa," sa Ylva och snyftade. Sedan tittade hon hastigt upp på honom "Du gillar väll inte mig på det sättet?"

"Nej, jag gillar" George tystnade. "Ja..." sa Ylva och log lite mellan tårarna. "Alicia..."sa George och rodnade lite. "Alicia, bra val!" sa

Ylva och log ännu mer, men stax åkte mungiporna ner på henne igen, "Jag hatar det här" muttrade hon. "Hur vet du att allt är surt om

du inte har frågat honom?" sa George och strök bort lite hår från hennes ansikte. "Du har rätt, tack" sa hon och kramade honom hårt.

Då stängdes dörren med en smäll bakom dem. "Någon tjuvlyssnade på oss" sa George, rädd för att hans lilla förelskelse skulle

spridas ut. "jag går och kollar" sa Ylva och följde de ganska högljuda fotstegen till Gryffindors sälskapsrum, när hon kom in såg hon

eller rättare sagt hörde hon Freds något djupa stämma, "Angelina vill du gå på dansen med mig?" , "Jaaaa!!!". Den här gången kunde

Ylva inte låtsas som ingenting, hon stormade in på sitt rum och stanade där i hela två veckor.

När hon tillslut kom ner från rummet skulle balen vara samma kväll. Efter en viss tvekan kom Lee Jordan fram till henne "jag hörade

att du intenågon kavaljer till balen och Katie Bell ska gå med någon annan så..." "jag möter dig vid sex i entrén" sa Ylva och rusade

upp på rumet, hon tänkte inte se ut som om hon var graft drogad av eldwiskey bara för att Fred totalt dissadew henne.. När hon

sennare gick ner för den stora entrétrappan drogs allas blickar på henne. Hon hade en ganska enkel lång, vit klänning på sig med

något djup uringning och longa utvigda ärmar. Han hade satt upp håret i en långhästsvans, väl utkammat, och ett enkelt pärlhalsband.

"Behöver jag säga attt du ser fantastisk ut?" sa Lee och log mot henne. "Tack, tror jag.." sa Ylva frånvarande medans hon gav

mördande blickar åt Angelina. "Ähh, glöm dem försök iallafall ha lite roligt ikväll" lirkade Lee. "Ja,ja okej." sa hon och de gick in i

stora salen, de tog ett bord med bra utsikt över dansgolvet. Nu kom Harry med Parvati och de andra tre eller snarare fyrakamps

deltagarna. De började dansa och starx var Ylva övergivaen av Lee som upptäckt att Kaite satt ensam vid ett annat bord, då hörde

hon någon bakom sig och där stod Fred. "Jag behöver prata med dig" sa han tyst. De gick ur stora salen och in i den nu mera tomma

entrén. "Varför förstör du för mig?!" sa Fred när de stängt dörren. "Va?!" sa Ylva förvånat". Du ger Angelina blicka som ser ut att

kunna mörda!" sa Fred upprört, "Jag väll inte hjälpa att du har så dålig smak av tjejer!" sa Ylva surt. "Vad är det för fel på

Angelina?!" sa Fred nu med lite mildare röst. "Förutom att du vet att jag alltid hatat henne, så, så, så fattar jag inte att du kan vara så

jävla blind!" Skrek Ylva och det trängde upp tårar ur ögonen.. "Va, pratar du om" sa Fred förvirrat, "Fattar du inte jag gillar DIG",

det blev aldeles tyst men efter en stund sa Fred snäsigt, "Ha, säkert, jag såg minsann dig och George i det där klassrumet!". Ylvabara

stirrade på honom men sa sedan lungt men en aning irriterat. "var det du?!". "Ja, det var jag" sa Fred ännu snäsigare. "Tror du seriöst

attt det hände något mellan mig och George, han har ju dräglat över Alicia sedan vi började skolan!" " Nä, precis inget hände" sa hon

innan Fred han öppna munnen, hon fortsatte "George trösta mig för att **du** höll på att totalt förstöra mig!" nu flödade tårarna ner för

kinderna på Ylva och Fred drog henne till sig. "Förlåt, Ylva snälla förlåt mig, jag gillar dig också men när jag såg dig med George ville

jag hämnas. Det var idiotiskt, korkt, jag är så jävla dum ihuvudet, snälla förlåt mig!!" Ylva tittade upp och nickade långsamt. De gick

tyst in i salen igen, Fred böjde sig ner ocgh viskade till Ylva "ska vi börja om?" Ylva nickde. "ska vi börja med en dans?" sa Fred och

log osäkert. "Visst " sa Ylva och log sitt vanliga charmiga leende vilket lede till att leendet på Fred ansikte växte tydligt.

Efter några danser spelade systrarna spök en mycket långsam sång, en tryckare. Fred drog Ylva tätt intill sig och njöt i fulla drag. Ylva

tittade upp på Fred och stälde sig på tå medans Fred böjde sig ner en aning och de kysstes, rakt på munnen, länge...

De var bland de första som lämnade balen, de gick upp till killarnas sovsal och somnade i varandras armar. (Dock hade de

underkläder på, de _**försökte **_att inte gå för snabbt på saken)

* * *

Vad säger ni ?

Helt klart det längsta kapitlet!

Ni får gärna skriva kommentarer!


	7. Jag älskar dig

**Förlåt över att det har tagit ett tag lärarna håller på att mörda mig med läxor!**

**Här kommer ett nytt kapitel, ganska långt;)**

* * *

Ylva vaknade och kände en våg av behag sköljde över henne, hon vände sig om och där låg han, Fred Weasley, med bar

överkropp!

Hon låg alldeles stilla och kände värmen från hans kropp, hans hand över hennes höft och hans djupa andetag. Plötsligt började

Fred röra på sig, " God morgon sötnos" sa han och kysste henne lätt på munnen. "Jag ser att du inte tog med några kläder hit , du

kan låna av mig", Ylva tittade snabbt ner på sin kropp, nej t-shirten var fortfarande på liksom trosorna.

" Här. " sa Fred och kastade ett par svarta mjukisbyxor och en av sina blåa tjocktröjor med ett stort F på. "Du kan få tröjan den

börjar bli för liten och du skulle passa bättre i den storleken än jag" han log stort mot henne och hon log, om möjligt, ännu större

tillbaks. Men sedan slängde hon sig tillbaks på hans säng, "Jag vill inte gå på jag är sååååå tröööt!", Fred gick fram till sängen och

lyfte upp henne "men lilla sötnos, du måste gå upp nu annars blir jag ensam vid frukosten och du vet hur deprimerad jag blir över

att vara ensam!". "Ähh, du är väll aldrig ensam du har ju fler vänner än vad du kan räkna!", då satte Fred tillbaks Ylva på sängen

och sa "men utan dig kommer jag alltid känna mig ensam" han lutade sig frm och kysste henne djupt och hon besavarde kyssen

och slog armana om honom.

Tillslut kom de iallafall ner till stora salen båda två, med kläder på, precis lagom till"ugglornas anfall" sa George alltid kallade det.

Ron hade såklart skickat en uggla till mrs Weasley redan samma kväll med de stora nyheterna och både Ylva och Fred fick varsitt

brev från mrs. Weasley där hon berättade hur glad hon var för deras skull och även vad hon tyckte de borde vänta med och

några visdoms ord om "kärlekens farliga väg". Både Fred och Ylva tog breven väldigt lättsiningt, men efter att ha fått en rejäl

utskälning från Ron över att Ylav kysst Fred mitt i sällskapsrummet, nöjde de sig med att vistas på Freds rum eller något

undangömt klassrum istället.

En kväll stod Fred och George och viskade i ett hörn av Gryffindor tornet när Ylva kom in genom portätthålet. "Vad viskar ni om

da?" sa Ylva och kysste Fred lätt på munnen. " Va, inget.." sa Fred nyvaket. " Okej.., jag ser er väll senare da" sa Ylva och

tittade frågande på de båda pojkarna. När Ylva gått fortsatte Fred och George sin disskution. "Är det imorgon?" sa George som

blivit avbruten av Ylva. " Ja, imorgon har Ylva och jag varit ihop i ett år!". "Det här är strot" sa George och flinade åt Freds

drömmande blick. "Du, det skulle vara skönt om du slutade fantisera om hur min bästa kompis skulle se ut naken!" Fred gac

George en "haha-jättekul" blick och sa sedan" du så själv god är jag inte att jag fantiserar om mig sjäv naken". "Haha jättekul, du

vet vad jag menar" sa George och tittade roat på sin bror. " Ja, men det är inte så enkelt att låtabli!"

Ylva satt på sin säng och tänkte, hon var så förälskad i Fred att det inte fanns ord nog att beskriva det, och han älskade henne

tillbaka, inte för hennes utseende det var hon säker på. Gud vad härligt det var att vara kär!

Dagen efter (en lördag) vaknade Ylva av att någon knackade på fönstret, det var Fred som satt på sin kvast han vinkade och

gjorde tecken till henne att komma. Hon satte på sig ett par slitna jeans och en tjocktröja och öppnade sedan fönstret. "Hoppa

upp!" sa Fred och log sitt vanliga leende. Ylva satte sig vant på kvasten och det bar iväg. Efter att de flugit ett tag landade i en

dunge som var helt fri från snö. "Grattis på ett års dagen!" sa Fred och kysste henne passionerat på munnen och tittade sedan

henne djupt i ögonen, "jag älskar dig Ylva". Ylva tittade in rakt in i hans djupblå ögon "och jag dig"

Efter en härlig picknick med pumpapajer och honungsöl flög de tillbaks till slottet, knuffade ut George och Lee Jordan ur Freds

sovrum (även George och Lees sovrum;) ) och förförsta gången åkte både tjöja och trosor av.

* * *

**Nå vad tyckte ni? **

**R&R please!!!!**


	8. hjälp

Hej allihop!

Jag vet att jag inte skrivit på ett tag men jag har haft läxor/prov upp till pip och så har jag vrit på prao nere i ingenstans.

Jag söker insperation! Tacksam för hjälp!

Puss/ sweety93


End file.
